Yumegakure
Village History Yumegakure is the village hidden in Dreams. It was created long ago by a small tribe who founded a beautiful land full of life and colors after the athermath of the first great war. The tribe settled there within moments. The tribe grew bigger and bigger until it became a small town, and soon a village. The village lasted one hundred years in peace and prospered greatly. Other clans settled nearby when they gazed upon the peaceful aura of the village. So it grew more. While it wasn't as large as other villages The land borders the great Land of Fire while residing in a small country, full of lush land. For the first 40 or so years there wasn't a 'Head' of village, but rather a community working together to better themselves. But then a man named Jinzo and his son saved the village from rapid raids of bandits, and sought them out until they were no more. Jinzo soon became the head of state, being the first Yumekaze of Yumegakure. A reign of peace and prosperity came about under his rule. Till 30 years ago when he died an old man. His son, Rin, took over at the age of 30 as the new YumeKaze and rebanded the council and began his rule. The time was peaceful as ever, and trade as booming. More families were joining the village and continued it's desire to become a place where anyone dreams come true Geography The small country where Yumegakure resides in is a land full of trees and beautiful scenery. The land is covered with dense forests and scattered ponds. What isn't covered in forest or water is made up of hills. Yumegakure is surronded by hills then is quickly covered by a dense forest. A great lake to the west of the village, and miles out towards the south east a beach. Weather '''Summer: '''During the summer seasons the temperature raises around 70-80 degrees. The air occasional becomes humid and the chances of rain stays around 30%, at the very least once a month. And even less often thunderstorms would go about. The breeze seems near constant and rarely goes above 10mph. '''Fall: '''Fall season the weather drops down from 50-60 degrees, and the beautiful trees start their process of withering away, but not before giving bright vibrant fall colors. The chance of rain increases towards 40% while the chance of thunderstorms rarely occurs. Wind can pick up to 15mph. There is no humidity. '''Winter: '''Winter brings snow to the land and with it, the trees vibrant colors vanish. In it's disappearance comes a beautiful blanket of snow that covers the land. Snow is near a constant visitor for the land reaching anywhere from 3 inches to 2 feet of snow. The wind does become harsher ranges from 15 to 20 mph, and the chance of hail is 30% with no thunderstorms. The weather drops to 30 degrees and below. '''Spring: '''Spring brings back it's vibrant colors to the vegetation and a cool temperature of 60-80 degrees. The wind is near constant with a relaxing breeze of 5mph. Rain is at its highest at 50% and thunderstorms at 20%. The perfect time of the year.